Reprieve (BZPRPG)
Saeras In the Animation Clan dorm building, a Toa named Saeras (BZPRPG) is preparing to leave for a short time while a party is going on. He reflects on how people have described him as cold, aloof, and unfeeling. It's true, he admits to himself, but only because he is in fact sensitive to others' pain. He went out of his way to shut off all humanity until the detachment threatened to tear him to shreds from inside out. Unable to rest undisturbed near the Clan grounds, Saeras leaves to wander around on campus. The Pursuer and the Pretenders Seshu (The Academy) meanwhile has finished a class and, noticing that none of the Minority had been present in the class, goes out to the grounds to look for them. A passing novice Toa informs him that he had seen a group of Toa pass by, and deducing that they were heading to the Archives, Seshu heads toward there as well. However, when he arrives in Onu-Metru, Seshu runs into a mutant who had survived the earlier battle and was in hiding. The ensuing skirmish leaves Seshu wounded and unconscious. Seshu is picked up by a pair of medical Academy Toa, though a slip of the tongue quickly reveals their identities to be that of a couple of Mutants. Seshu is rescued by the real medics, who kill one of the imposters and drive off the other one, and taken back to the Academy. The Return The Minority have by this time made their way back to the Academy...but those who haven't been terribly wounded, namely Tommi (BZPRPG) and Dwin (BZPRPG), are bombarded by questions from the other Academy Toa. The two finally manage to leave, Dwin transforming to a Nui-Rama to get away from the crowd and Tommi walking off in a huff after a Po-Toa asks him what it was like "fighting alongside dirty rebels". Rahkar (The Academy) has brought back a wounded parrot from the Visorak nest and after seeking medical attention for the bird, decides to keep him as a pet. Reminiscence Toa across the Academy, Minority and Loyalists alike, reflect on their past. While practicing at an archery range, Razekiel (The Academy) remembers the first bow his father gave him which had been passed down his ancestry. Pohaka (BZPRPG) remembers his mentor and father figure at the Academy, a Toa of Stone named Mahkaal who had eventually given up his life to allow Pohaka a chance to escape. Lazok (BZPRPG) remembers his two best friends, an Onu-Matoran named Teiron and a Toa of Stone named Higorath, who were killed in the Great Storm, a hurricane that ravaged the coast of Metru Nui nearly a year ago. While wandering past the Infirmary, Saeras notices Lazok sitting at his bed with a despondent look on his face. Sensing a soul in need of reassurance, Saeras sits with Lazok to help ease his pain. They start talking, Lazok sharing his sorrows and Saeras listening, and the two quickly strike up a somewhat strange friendship. Fate While attempting to fly, Tommi loses control, spiralling out of the sky and crashing...right in front of Alta (BZPRPG). The Toa of Water helps him up, and they strike up a conversation as they return to the Academy together, neither of them knowing how closely intertwined their destinies are. Ghost of the Past Upon recovering from his injuries, Seshu is brought to Zyrul's office for interrogation. Despite internal conflict about loyalty to his friends, Seshu tells everything he knows about the Archives adventure, and is let off...but not before Zyrul (BZPRPG) asks one last question. "Seshu." "Y-Yes sir?" "Those mutants...the ones disguised as medical Toa...did they say anything about a fellow named Ghran?" Seshu shakes his head. "Not that I know of sir." "Excellent. Now just one more question...Did they mention anyone named Mythias?" "Not that I remember...sir." Zyrul sits there for a moment, reading Seshu as though he were a document.'' He's not the lying kind. A good trait for an Elite.'' "Dismissed, Student." After Seshu exits, Kyshim turns to his master, puzzled. "Mythias, sir? Why...why are you bringing him up? I thought he was--" "I thought so too. But recent events have led me to believe otherwise." Kyshim sits down, amazed at this information. Mythias is a name he has heard tell of constantly by his master, but has only caught glimpses of him in battle and other periods in time. "So...you think he's alive?" Zyrul ponders that question for a long time. After a lengthy silence he rises to his feet, walking over to retrieve his katana. After strapping their sheathes into the proper place he turns to his Right Hand. "Only one way to find out." Original Post Revelation Bored, Rahkar visits the campus library as always, and flips through a history tome, rereading legends of famous heroes such as Garan and the Toa Inika. While idly skimming through the table of contents for an encyclopedia for Brotherhood of Makuta members infamous enough to be remembered, she finds a scrawled out name...she can barely make out the letters 'Z' and 'y'. Suddenly struck with a feeling of dread, Rahkar flips to the page the name indicates...but it, along with the rest of the chapter, has been ripped out. In a panic, Rahkar hurries out of the library,and shares her findings with the first person she runs into...which happens to be Pohaka. VMN (The Academy), who overhears the conversation, is struck with a sudden sponaneity, deciding then and there that he can no longer stay in the Academy. VMN's Folly After leaving notes with his closest friends explaining his soon-to-bee absence, VMN storms Zyrul's office. He repeats the accusations he overheard at the Headmaster -- "I know you were with the Brotherhood! So I'm not staying here taking orders from a former Brotherhood member". VMN then blasts him with a few fireballs, and after surviving a retaliatory blast from Zyrul, flees on his steed, Striper the Muaka. Unconcerned, Zyrul stands at the hole in the wall of his office that VMN made, watching silently as the fool rides off on his cat. Does he care that the amateur is leaving the Academy? No. Does he care where he is going or who he is meeting? Yes. Else he would've killed VMN in that single blast. A tall shadowy figure enters Zyrul's chambers. He greets Kyshim with a salute, bows, and turns to his master. Salute. Bow. The process always the same. "You called?" Zyrul leads him over to the window. He points to VMN off in the distance. "You see that?" "Yes, master." "Follow it. Find out where it's going and who it's meeting up with." "Yes, master." "If you are caught, kill. You understand?" "Yes, master." "Send any information to me by messenger, but keep yourself stationed where it leads you. Am I clear?" "Yes, master." "Then go." And in an instant, the figure vanishes. He reappears a second afterward outside The Academy. "Ahhhhh. A classic game of Predator & Prey." Original Post Category:Academy Original Storyline (BZPRPG)